Night In Training
by crystalied
Summary: Elena is on the run from the FBI. She has the power to capture any villain, murderer or vandal under the age of 16, but when someone familiar walks into her life, will she be able to focus on the task at hand? RATED M for future references.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

I slowly inhaled the cold, sharp scent of the night before stepping through the rusted tin door of 'Jacks Bar and Grill' the only place to serve alcohol in this damn town without having to drive a long way out. The bar itself was dimly lit, the faded wood of the floor no longer held a shine, the red leather on the booths no longer soft, but ruff with age and wear. I kept my head low and sunk into the springy cushion of the booth, away from the prying eyes of old, drunken men, drinking themselves away from reality and the seriousness of their mortgages. I waved off the waitress when I had given her my order, a large Corona beer and a cheeseburger with no pickle. According to the nametag her name was Beatrice, according to her face she was approximately 40-45 years old, had 3 part time jobs just to keep her head a float and her two kids at school. She likes pina coladas and taking long walks on the beach – or at least she would if she'd ever tasted a pina colada, and she's sure she'd like the beach if she went. She has 3 brothers, 2 sisters and a cat called Bingy. How did I know all this? Ever since I was younger I have always been good at reading people, the look in their eyes, the crinkle in their brow. It's just been something I've always been able to do. But this ability of mine has never been an easy thing to have, imagine knowing everything a person has ever felt about you before, knowing they're private thoughts, feelings, knowing whether they hated you or not. That's how I found out about my dad. When I was five years old, I saw it. My first time id ever transported into another's body and mind. My first time was when I changed into my dad, one moment I was giving him a high five the next, I was sucked into his body, my whole body goes numb with pain, sweat trickles down my neck. Only to discover my father has been having a double life with a woman in California, Margeta and her two kids Haylie and Daren. From age five, I was broken, abandoned, alone. Sure I am now aged 15 and independent, but that is a long time to be by yourself, which is what brings me here, to downtown Sydney, Australia. Well actually I'm on the run from the FBI who want me for their criminal investigation program FACU– Federal Adolescent Criminal Unit. In other words a place for the serial killers who tend to be under the ages of 18. My job? To figure out their next move and to stop them, not such an easy task if every time you see some thing like a weapon, fingerprint, hair etc. you go into a trance and basically transform into the killer. But ignoring the FACU's requests don't come easy so here I am, six months later, on the run from the biggest spy agency in the world all at the age of 15. I haven't even gone to prom yet alone had a boyfriend! Last time I went shopping? Was about 4 weeks ago to buy a flash light and some AA batteries in Woolworths. Last time I had a haircut? When I was eight. Truth be told, life on the run really does, suck shit. My cheeseburger and beer arrived, with what looks to be a tiny, miniature glass filled with a clear colored liquid. I held the glass to my nose and sniffed, only to be hit with the over powering wave of tequila. On the house tequila. Sounds pretty good to me! I knocked it down in one go and wiped the side of my mouth with my sleeve, the burn of the alcohol rushed down my throat, warming my chest and my insides. I smiled at the thought of it, all my problems gone in a flash. But suddenly I didn't feel so good anymore, not hungry, not thirsty either. My eyes blurred and watered as my head spun the world around me. _Toilets. Bathroom. Toilets. Bathroom. _My mind thought, commanding my body to surge forward until I found the familiar universal sign for the 'Ladies' room. I swung the heavy door open to find a modest, dirty yet clean bathroom with a mirror and a sink and three stalls. I walked to the sink, my shaking hands leaned against the sink and wall for support. In the mirror I saw the reflection of a girl. She was tired, her brown eyes sunken, dull and lifeless. Her skin was bleak, a sickly tinge to her porcelain skin, her mouth set and determined. I turned the tap on hard and fast, the water gushed, blocking out my thoughts and finally allowing me to rest. All of a sudden there was movement to my right, a dark figure flashed, darting out of the left hand side stall, striking my in the neck with a needle. My eyes slowly shut, as my body unforgivably gave in to the drug shutting its system down.


	2. Chapter 2

I was awake before I could see. My eyes would not open, but never less I was awake and listening for any clue to where I might be. That however was exactly my problem, because I heard nothing. Not a pin drop, buzz, aircon or person. It was just silence, darkness and my thoughts. I knew what had happened though, I had let my guard down, and now the FACU has found me. I will be forced to work for them until I can gather my wits and escape. I was lying there for a while, whether it was four or 10 hours later im not sure, as there was no line to my consciousness and my dreams. I slowly opened my eyes, blinking to clear out my hazy vision, the bright light of the room stinging my eyes, tears welled, threatening to escape. My hand reached for the back of my neck, pain soared through my neck, all down my back. Dried blood stained my hand as I pulled it away from the needle wound. A sound filled the room, a deep cough. The kind of cough a person does to alert another of their presence. _I was not alone. _I sat up in a sudden blur of a movement, a reflect reaction that was stupid, reckless and just something that I shouldn't of done. It did however give me a taste of my surroundings; a small cramped white room, with a desk, a bed, a small plasma tv and a book shelf that contained no books. The small white desk contained nothing, but it did however come with a white chair, that was currently being occupied by a boy, probably my age, maybe older? That explains where the noise came from. He was sprawled into the chair, his long jean clad legs crossed at the ankle, his hands carelessly leaning against the desk. His skin was a soft golden glow, his hair a soft gold was straight and flying out in all directions, he had cheekbones that jutted out perfectly and his eyes, a burning cobalt, contrasted weirdly with his skin making him look inhuman. Inhuman but very beautiful. And right now he was staring at me, an unsaid question in his gaze- _Oh my god. He's staring at me. Oh my god. Hes so hot. I love him. Please Marry Me?_

"Hey Calie, this must be weird but its okay, youre safe here-" I punched him straight in the eye before he had the chance to finish his sentence. It took me a half of a split second to remember the rules. Rule number one; If they the word '_safe' _they are lying. After the few seconds that had passed when I punched him, it was my time to find an escape. One thing I forgot to notice about my so called 'room'? _No windows. Make's sense but get this, no door. NO DOOR. Excuse me for acting irrational but how the fuck am I meant to LEAVE when there is no door? I am not magical, I don't have a wand, and hey im strong but even I cant break down a wall._ My hasty, panicked thoughts were interrupted by an annoying, cocky laughter. I turned around on my heel to see him, the guy that I just punched, knocked out of his chair on the floor, breaking his ass laughing. Even though he is just a random stranger it irritated me, quite a lot. My punches usually leave people unable to move for hours, days even! And here he was laughing till tears ran down his face.

" You- oh my, your face, the door- oh my god- HAHAHA" He breathed, his face turning pink from the lack of breath. I looked at him, and I gave him my death stare. The death stare was the look you give people when you want to punch them in the stomach and leave them for the squirrels to eat. That temporarily stopped his laughter, and he stood up from his spot on the floor and straightened his back. Next to me he was about 35cm taller than me, even when I was averaged height.

" I'm Thomas, good hit by the way but really," He motioned to his bruised cheek "Was it _necessary_? I mean its not like you actually expected to escape did you? …DID you?" He finished looking into my eyes, trying to see the truth. I turned away blushing, feeling the blood stupidly rising to my face. He had his answer.

"Well, well. I guess it has been awhile since you've last been here, the standard security level has been raised. Which also includes cameras, sensors, guards, no metals, plastics or water and as you quite hilariously found out; no doors!" He grinned at the last part, making me even more furious.

"Ok then, how do you suppose you get out then? And who are you exactly Thomas? What qualifications do you have?" I questioned him, not at all giving in to this 'friendly' façade he was showing. They are good actors the FACU agents, always acting out their emotions, keeping the real ones locked inside.

"I am a _hunter_. The FACU hired me to capture naughty people like _you, _and bring you here. BUT, you seem to be apparently stubborn so they have hired me to look after you until you are willing to cooperate." He replied, a smug and satisfied look as he looked at my outraged expression.

"Are you honestly trying to tell me the _FACU hired_ _you _to _babysit me?_" I screeched, my voice slowly rising as I got to my point. I realized I had been slowly moving closer and closer to him as I got angrier, his chest nearly touching mine, my angry shallow breaths, the only sound in the room. And you know what he did? He just kept on smiling that Cheshire Grin of his, not caring how angry or lethal I got. That's when I cracked it, that's is finally when shit hit the fan. I swung for his face, my fist connecting with his nose with a loud crunch, the pressure of the punch vibrating all up my arms, down to the bas of my spine. _HOLY SHIT THAT HURT. _I looked into his blazing blue eyes and found nothing put shock and amusement. The amusement side pushed me further. I lunged for his waist, aiming to throw him on the bed, he quickly recovered from the blow and saw my move, he picked me up from my tiny waist, and threw my on the metal bunker, my brown hair sprawling free from its elastic, I cursed mentally in my head as this would block my vision. His longer elegant hands now pinned my arms above my head, his body ontop of mine as I struggled to break free of his embrace. His eyes were blazing, his smile excited and in that moment he was radiating, as in literally radiating. I cursed myself for being so stupid. He, of course, was a vampire.


	3. Chapter 3

I shoved him as hard as I could, I was disgusted, not by him but by me. How could I be so _stupid _too not recognized the signs? Id read a hundred, maybe more books on vampires, the signs, the profile everything. Now that I finally come to face one? All knowledge thrown out the window, of course that would happen to me, everything bad seems to happen to me, I'm just a plain old magnet for clumsy accidents and bad luck! Growing up in Mystic Falls had its ups sides trust me, but the knowledge of vampires is really something I could of lived without, but being a Gilbert comes with a lot of responsibility. It's all about the council and our ancestors and founding family blah blah etc. etc. Thomas was staring down at me, smiling at his achievement of pinning my down successfully.

"Elena-" He breathed, smiling sarcastically.

"HOW. DO. YOU. KNOW. MY. NAME?" I screeched, shocked as my identity has _always, always _been a secret from _everyone._

"Elena-" He continued. "Im going to leave you here for an hour to settle down for a while. Ill be back soon with dinner, and some things for you _but _since the door is a secret, I'm going to have to knock you out for a teeny, tiny little second. Ok?" He asked, talking to me like I was three years old in a slow, dramatic voice.

"NO! seriously don't do thi-" And before I could continue he pressed a thumb to my neck's pressure point the world was black for the third time in a week.

_2 hours later._

I woke up siting in a chair, my wrists and ankles bound in a thick rope, a dark hair man leaning the desk 30cm away from me. Why did he look so much like Thomas? The same eyes, cheekbone's it was just the hair, it was black as night.

"Are… you… Thomas's twin? And why…why am…I strapped to a chair?" I asked drowsily, still recovering from the knockout. He smiled at my question, though I'm not sure which one.

"First of all I am Thomas, well actually there was no Thomas, because Thomas is Damon and Im Damon so… Im Damon, I just lied to you. And second of all, you are strapped to a chair for a couple of reasons. A) You will probably hit me again B) You'll try to escape and C) You need to eat food, which involves a fork. And forks can be dangerous, so ill be doing that." He smirked and began to reach for a metal covered plate, which Im guessing contained food.

"Wait, hold up a second, why did you lie to me? And why did you die your hair? And what if Im not hungry?" I smirked back at him, knowing that I had him cornered, take that sarcastic bastard.

At least I thought I had him.

"Cause I can, cause I can and Elena, you haven't eaten in 23 hours. Im pretty sure you're at least a little hungry. Its chicken cordon bleu with white sauce and steamed veggies, your favorite." I simply glared at him. "I take it that I am correct?" He inquired, already seeing in my face the answer. "Good, now eat up."

He sliced some of the chicken and potatoes, and covered it in sauce. I have to admit it smelled _amazing. _He brushed my brown hair out of my eyes, and lifted the chicken up to my mouth. I thought about resisting but, really? What was the point? Im pretty sure this 'Damon' was going to shove it down my throat anyway. I opened my mouth and accepted the fact I was going to eat it without resisting.

The chicken was amazing. I hate to admit it, but oh my lord it was amazing. I looked up at him when the plate was empty and smiled.

"Thanks a lot Damon.. It was really uh.. good, you were right I was hungry" I nicely but grudgingly whispered to him, avoiding looking at him in the eye. He took his hand and placed it under my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes.

"Princess, I am always right" He smiled. I want to punch him so badly, was the first thought that popped into my head.

"Oh wait I already have." I laughed, tears of laughter forming in my eyes.

Damon looked at me like I was literally crazy. OH SHIT. Did I just say that out loud? I really didn't mean to do that.

"Anywaaaay, heres some toiletries, Im going to unbind you now BUT, ill be restraining you until you are in the bathroom." He awkwardly said while he unbound the ropes, around my wrists and ankles. After they had been untied he put my hands behind my back, and marched me to a panel in the wall, it looked like a bookshelf, but boy was I wrong. I keypad showed up and Damon pressed his hand to it, and his finger prints scanned, making the door slide out and to the left, showing a small sized bathroom.

" One hour princess" He said too me, while closing the door with a sarcastic wave. _One hour? Who is in the bathroom for an hour? _I thought. I looked into the mirror and I suddenly bloody knew why.


End file.
